


iTunes Challenge 5: Wanna Scream Out, No More Hiding

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 5: Aftermath (Billboard Remix)- Adam Lambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge 5: Wanna Scream Out, No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes challenge where you wrote quick fics for the first ten songs on shuffle

Adam clutched nervously at his tie, how much longer could this damn prom last anyway? He didn’t really want to be here. But he knew his mom would want prom pictures and he had one of his girl-friends step dutifully up to the plate to stand next to him while she snapped a couple memories. Well, to be honest there was one other reason he went to the prom. That was to see the pretty blond boy of his dreams in a tux. Adam wanted so badly to just run over there and sweep him off his feet and plant a huge kiss right on those adorable lips. But Adam couldn’t just do that. He knew where he stood in High School. He was the shy, dorky theater kid who only felt confident on the stage. Shy dorky theater kids don’t sweep pretty blond boys off their feet. That was that. But what if…He wanted to be more than shy dorky theater kid? What if he wanted to play a different role? He wasn’t exactly a fan of the one he was cast in now. Closeted and abnormal, trying to keep up with the different ways he had to act around different people. What if he didn’t bother with all that? What if he just said screw it and was himself no matter who he was with? What if he just said whatever the hell he thought? He could see the future he could have. He could see the glittering colors beyond the drab one tone of High School. There was so much more to the world he could have! He could almost hear the words flowing through the music laden prom venue. Don’t be afraid of what’s inside…. He let himself embrace it and felt himself stand a little taller. So what if everyone knew the truth? He liked boys and god damn it, he didn’t care who knew it! He would deal with the consequences. He knew that the truth would only set him free. And with that thought, he squared his shoulders and walked up to the pretty blond boy of his dreams who smiled brightly at him just as Adam dipped him down and planted a huge kiss right onto those adorable lips.


End file.
